


OPM X Among Us

by sharpMidnight



Category: Among Us (Video Game), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Crack, Swearing, i dont know how to tag this, since they are killing each other in among us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpMidnight/pseuds/sharpMidnight
Summary: Max and Stinger find people to play Among Us with them.I don't know what else to say. Also they might be OOC.
Kudos: 6





	OPM X Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> I did not really edit this so there will be a lot of mistake.   
> this was just for fun.  
> Also people with X in front fo their name means they are dead. At the very bottom people are texting each other. Just in case you guys are confused. Max-Sparks, Genji- Skates, Stinger-Bamboo, Sneck-Snec

Max open the door to his apartment. He dropped his sports bag on the couch and ran to his room. He jumped on his bed and got himself comfortable. He quickly opened an app, set the rules, and sent a password to people. 

He was excited. A mobile game recently got popular and everyone started playing it, so of course, Max was going to play it too. He mostly played online or with Stinger but today they managed to get a few more friends to play with.

He looked at his Among Us character, which was yellow with a banana on his head. He renamed himself, McQueen. He ran around until someone else joined. Stinger! He was black with a sprout on his head.

Bam: Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

McQueen: Eyyyy

Bam: who else is playing

Max was typing until they heard a noise. He looked to see that it was Genji! He was green with an antenna. 

Bam: Genjiiiiii

Lighting: Sup

Lighting: Wait Max

Lighting: Stand right there

Max stood in the middle of the room. Genji slowly made his way towards him. He placed himself to Max’s right. 

Bam: LIGHTING MCQUEEN

Bam: LMAO

McQueen: wooooooooow

Lighting: i just wanted to do the joke ill change it

Genji set himself to Thunder and put some goggles on his head.

They waited for a while until more people came. It was Suiryu who was dark blue, with a sticky note that said DUM. His name was Ryu. Ring Ring, who was red, with a flower. Her name was Bells. Zakkos was white with a bandana on his head. His name was Punk.

McQueen: ok

McQueen: are we ready?

As soon he was done typing someone else came.

Bam: OMG

Ryu: HE CAME

Bells: who?

Running was a purple bean with the name Snake. 

Snake: how do I change colors?

Bam: SNECK

Ryu: SNEK

Ryu: wait

Ryu: is that how you spell it?

Thunder: i thought it was Snek

McQueen: I thought so too

Snake: I said help me

They managed to help Sneck pick orange. He didn’t wear any items until everyone pestered him so he got a flat cap.

McQueen: Ok 

McQueen: LETS GO

Max started the game. He set the rules so there was only 1 imposter. 

Max was nervous. He didn’t know how the others played. Well, except for Snek since he’s going to need a lot of help.

Max had two tasks in electrical. He was barely done with the wires until someone found a body.

Punk was dead. Thunder reported it.

Thunder: Body found in Comms

McQueen: I was in electrical

Bells: I saw him in there

Bells: then went to cafeteria

Bells: saw Sneck there

Bam: at Med Bay

Ryu: where were u?

Thunder: weapons then walked down

Thunder: u?

Ryu: admin

Bells: r u sure

Bells: i didnt see you there

Ryu: i was swiping the card but its taking forever

Bam: Ryu sus

Ryu: no

Thunder: how u going snek?

Snake: I’m alright

Snake: I finished leaves

McQueen: lets all skip vote

McQueen: not enough evidence

Bam: Ryu sus

Ryu: IM NOT

XPunk: UGH

Everyone skipped.

Max went to Comms where he saw Genji run past him. After Max got out, he was about to go out but he ran back in when he saw Suiryu coming from the left. After he left, Max ran to Admin. He as he was about to swipe his card a meeting was called. 

Thunder was found dead. Bells reported it.

Bells: found him in Nav

Bells: Ryu walked past me in weapons

Ryu: it wasn’t me

Ryu: i was at O2

Bells: did anyone see him?

Bam: nope. 

Bam: i was at the top part of cafe

McQueen: I saw him go to shield when i was in comms

Bam: Ryu is sus

Ryu: NO

Ryu: ITS NOT ME

Bam: le gasp

Bam: SUSRYU

Ryu: i hate you 

Bells: lol

McQueen: dude no one saw u

McQueen: and this is the second time u were close to the body

Ryu: it aint me!!

Snake: question

McQueen: yeah

Bells: ?

Snake: im stuck on a task

Bam: which one

Snake: there are these switches with green lights

XThunder: if i knew that he was going to play

XThunder: i should have taught him

XPunk: i watched him and hes doing ok for a newbie

McQueen: u flip them until theyer all green

Bam: guys vote Ryu

Ryu: IM NOT IT

Snake: also how do i vent like Stinger

...

Max sat there for a long time. He burst out laughing. 

XPunk: LOL

XThunder: u know what

XThunder: good thing i didn’t teach him

Ryu: yeah Stinger

Ryu: How u vent?

McQueen: SNEK VOTE STINGER

Snake: what

Bam: guys no

Bam: IT SUIRYU

Voting time was done.

Bam voted Ryu.

Ryu, McQueen, Bells, and Snake voted Bam.

Bam was sent to space.

Bam was the Imposter.

Max laughed as he watched everyone get back to the room.

He saw a dot on the chat. He clicked it.

Bam: GOD DAMNIT

Bam: HOW

Snake: What happened? I’m confused

Thunder: Dude

Thunder: Only imposters can vent

Snake: Oh

Punk: How about not killing me in the beginning next time ok

Bells: Kill Zakkos first

Bells: Got it

Punk: HEY

Bells: What are u going to do about it

Bells: Fight me?

Punk: I can beat u

Snake: No you can’t

Snake: I’ve seen you to many times in the tournament

Snake: I know how it goes

Thunder: holy shit

Ryu: Get rekt

Bam: lol

McQueen: Im starting now

Punk: If I die first, its Ring

The game begins again.

Everyone started running toward different directions.

Max runs onwards Med Bay. Behind him was Snake. He ran towards Upper Engine.

Max finished Med Bay as Stinger ran in. They circled each other before going different ways. As Max was walking, he noticed that Snek was not by Upper Engine. He walked down trying to find him. Snake was at Lower Engine. 

It’s not Snek, Max said to himself. 

He was about to go into Storage until a meeting was called.

Ryu found dead. Thunder reported it.

Bam: Ryu found dead in City C

XRyu: I swear to god

Thunder: He was found in Weapons

McQueen: City M then

XRyu: When Im imposter

XRyu: I will take both of you down

Bells: lol

McQueen: I went to Med Bay and Snek went past me

McQueen: then found him in lower engine

Bam: I was at Cafe

Bam: then ran to Med bay and saw Max

Bam: then Sneck at lower engine

Snake: I saw both of them

Bells: Well Zakkos is not dead

Bells: :)

Punk: Ring followed me 

Punk: we went to navigation and after that I went to storage

Bells: I went to electrical

Bells: I saw Max

McQueen: oh i didnt see u

Bells: I was in the back

Bam: I was with Genji at first but I went to Med Bay.

Thunder: yeah and i went to Nav but I decided to go to weapons

Punk: this could be a self report

Thunder: it’s not

Bells: why were you in cafeteria the whole time

Thunder: I was just checking stuff

Bam: we both did leaves

Punk: or he can pretend to do leaves

Thunder: i could have killed Stinger but i didnt

Snake: Everyone saw you with Stinger

Snake: If you killed him then we would automatically know its you

Thunder: see

Snake: so thats why you didn’t kill him for an alibi

Thunder: fuck

Bells: I’m voting Genji

Punk: Same

Thunder: NO

McQueen: sorry dude but your out

Punk, Bells, McQueen, and Snake voted Thunder. Thunder voted Bells. Bam voted Punk.

Everyone went back to work.

XThunder: im pissed

XRyu: welcome to the club

XThunder: who was it

XRyu: I aint telling

XRyu: but someone was not at all near the left side

XThunder: huh?

Max was running towards Shileds. Not knowing that he was being followed.

XRyu: I’m too mad

XRyu: not doing task

XThunder: Well do them so we can win

XRyu: no

Suiryu saw someone else next to him

XRyu: Sup

XRyu: wait

XRyu: HOW DID YOU DIE

Max was at Sheild until suddenly the oxygen was depleting. As he ran, Ring Ring was behind him. As he went to O2, Ring Ring ran to, he assumed, Admin. He assumed Stinger was at the other side but it still wan’t fixed yet. When they were fixed a meeting was called.

Snake found dead. Punk is also dead. Bam repoerted it.

Bam: THEY KILLED SNECK

McQueeen: SNEK NOOO

Bam: oh and Zakkos is dead

McQueen: oh 

XPunk: damn

XRyu: lol

XThunder: please pick the right person

XSnake: Can they see this?

XThunder: anyone who is dead can only see these

Bells: Well Max and I were together

Bells: he fixed O2 in one room

Bells: and I went to the other room and fix that one

Bam: BULLSHIT

Bam: I was in the other room!

Bells: I didn’t see you

McQueen: because he sabotage the oxygen and killed either Zakkos and 

Snek in the process

Bam: I DIDNT 

Bam: ITS BELLS

Bam: BELLS KILLED SNECK AND RYU

Bells: YOU KILLED SNECK AND RYU

McQueen: And Zakkos

XPunk: Thanks Max

Bam: IM VOTING BELLS

Bells and McQueen voted Bam. Bam voted Bells. 

Bam was sent to space. Bam was not the Imposter.

Imposter wins

“FUCK!” yelled Max.

Everyone was back in the room. Stinger was running back and forthed. Ring Ring ran away from Stinger. Sneck ran to customize himself with Genji. Genji puts on a Jason Voorhees mask. Zakkos join Stinger until he stopped.

There was a dot on the chat. Max had a feeling he knew what chat is going to be like. He clicked anyway.

Bam: YOU

Bam: IT WAS YOU

Bells: yup

Bam: how dare u

Bam: Max

Bam: I thought you were my bro

McQueen: im sorry

McQueen: i didn’t know

Bam: I trusted you

Bam: but you betrayed me

McQueen: I said I didn’t know

Bam: we are no longer bros

Bam: we are done

Bam: if you didnt trust me the

Bam: how are you going to trust me now

Max was chuckling at his phone. Of couse this was the way Stinger was going to react. Last time he played with him this happened where he didn’t team up with Stinger, he said the same thing. A few rounds later, Stinger blamed it on him. 

McQueen: Stinger no

McQueen: im still your bro

McQueen: next time I’ll follow you to the end of the ship

Bam: bro

Thunder: do you guys want a room or what

Punk: what the fuck is happening

Bam: Either way your not my bro anymore

Bam: hi Ryu!

Ryu: no

Bells: pffft

Bam: damn 

Ryu: first round you pinned it on me

Bam: oh yeah i forgot

Ryu: either way Snek is my bro

Punk: where is he

Thunder: looking at the hats

Snake: They have Metal Bat’s hair here

Bam: DUDE

McQueen: LOL

Bells: omg

Ring Ring ran and changed her flower for the pompadour. 

Bam: OMG ITS METAL BAT

Ryu: Max start the game

The game begins again. 

Max, Zakkos and Snek ran towards Admin. Max and Sneck were fixing wires. Zakkos was swiping his card. A few seconds later there was a problem in the rRactor. The three ran. They went to Cafeirai and on the way, they meet Suiryu who came ou of Med Bay. they all ran toward reactor where Genji, Stinger, and Ring Ring were. Seconds later Genji fixed Reactor. They were about to get out until some one vented. 

….

No one moved. They came out. They walk a little to the left. Then to the right. A few seconds later they stabbed someone. 

Bells found dead. Thunder reported it.

Bam: Wanna talk about it?

Punk: I was going to press something else but I accidentally clicked vent.

Punk: Just vote for me

Punk, McQueen, Bam, Ryu, Snake, and Thunder voted Punk.

Punk was sent to space. Punk was the Imposter.

Everyone went back to the room.

Max clicked on chat.

Bells: RUDE

Punk: yall knew it was me anyway

Ryu: that was the funniest shit

Thunder: the fact that you stabbed Ring Ring

Snake: that was very quick

McQueen: ive never seen a screw up so bad

Punk: shut up

McQueen: Ring do you want to change hair

Bells: im good

McQueen: im starting

The game begins again. 

Max went to weapons to do Astroids with Genji. Snake followed them and stood next to them for a second then left. Max finished and left Genji. He waled towards Shileds and saw Suiryu there. They stood there for a while unitl Max left towards Comms. Zakkos was there too. They both finished their task. 

I just need someone to be with me, Max thought. 

Max started following Zakkos. Zakkos started to run away. They ran around Storage.

Max laughed. He must think that I’m tyring to kill him. He stopped following him and get to fill up the gas. He was interrupted with a meeting.

Thunder was found dead. Bam reported the body. 

XThunder: this will be intresting

Bam: I found him at Cafe

Punk: Fuck off Max

Max laughed.

McQueen: I just wanted someone with me

Punk: oh sure

Ryu: Who saw him last

Snake: im trying to do my task but i cant

Punk: do them so we can win the game

Bells: At Med Bay with Snake

Snake: Yup 

McQueen: I was with Snake and Genji at weapons

McQueen: Snake left, then I left.

McQueen: I did see Ryu going up when i was at shield

Ryu: I WENT TO NAV

McQueen: what is it with Nav, O2, and Shields with you

Bam: I Dont trust them

McQueen: same

Ryu: IT NOT ME

Bells: everyone vote Ryu

Punk: Also fuck off Max

Max rolled his eyes.

Bam, Bells, McQueen, and Snake voted Ryu. Ryu voted Bam. Punk voted Max

Rude, Max thought.

Everyone went in separate ways. Max was going to O2 until he got a message from Stinger. 

Stinger: Go to electrical and stand in a corner with me.

Max was confused until he realizes what he wanted. He has seen people do this where they all stand in one place so that when the killer comes, they kill the person on the top but doesn't see the people on the bottom. 

Max rushed towards electrical where he saw Stinger standing in a corner. He placed himself on top of Stinger. 

A few seconds later he saw blood coming out of a body but it wasn't him who died. Immediately, there was a meeting. 

Bam was found dead. Snake reported it.

“HUH? When?” Max asked.

Snake: I went to electrical and saw Max kill Stinger

McQueen: NO I DIDNT 

McQueen: HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS THERE

Max realized that maybe he wasn’t the only person Stinger texted. 

XThunder: holy shit

XBam: u saw

XThunder: yeah

XBam: dude Im not even mad

Punk: I saw him running towards electrical as I was going to Nav

McQueen: Snek where were u

Snake: I was at upper engine and then i went to Reactor and saw Bells

Bells: Its true

Snake; then I went to lower engine

Snake: after lower engine I went to electrical and saw Max over a dead body

McQueen: ITS NOT ME

Bells: Vote Max

Punk: I KNEW IT

Punk, Bells, and Snake voted McQueen. McQueen voted Snake. 

McQueen was sent to space. McQueen was not the Imposter.

XMcQueen: WHAT THE FUCK

XBam: HOLY FUCK

XRyu: THAT WAS AMAZING

XMCQeen: NO IT WAS NOT

The game ended. The Imposter won. 

It was Snake.

Everyone went back to the room.

Max angrily went to chat.

McQueen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Punk: WHAT

Bells: I think something else happened.

Bam: GUYS

Bam: I TEXTED MAX TO COME TO ELECTRICAL AND STACK ON TOP OF ME IN CASE THE IMPOSTER CAME

Bam: BUT I DIDNT TELL HIM THAT SNECK WAS THERE ALREADY

Bam: MAX DIDNT SEE SNECK 

Bam: SNECK FUCKING KILLED ME

Snake: I almost killed you before Max came

Snake: Good thing I didn’t

Bam: Im not even mad.

Snake: Can I say something though

Thunder: I actually knew he was the Imposter

Bells: Go ahead

Snake: I dont know if anyone remembered 

Snake: But I said I couldn’t do my task

Snake: that was because I was the imposter

Punk: HUH

Snake: Actually didn’t know I was the Imposter until I accidentally killed Genji

Ryu: WHAT

Bells; YOU DIDNT KNOW

Bam: OMG

Snake: LOOK

Snake: I didn’t know I was the imposter

Snake: I didn’t know the name turns red for the imposter

Snake: I didn’t know that you can actually close doors

Bam: I didn’t know my own name

Bam: I didn’t know what day is today

Snake: Shut Up

Thunder: I knew you were the imposter because you were in asteroids for a short while then left 

Snake: I wasn’t trying to act innocent

Snake: I was trying to do tasks

Snake: But it wasn’t working

Snake: so I left  
Thunder: I wasn’t even going to say anything

Thunder: I wanted to see how this would turn out

Bam: Then I texted him

Snake: Stinger texted me to go to electrical and stand in a corner

Snake: I didn’t get it at first until he stood over me

Snake: I thought it was stupid and I almost killed him

McQueen: Yeah good thing I went huh

Snake: yup

Bam: out of all the people i texted

Bam: it was the imposter

McQueen: Another round?

Thunder: sure

Punk: Yes

Ryu: STOP VOTING ME OFF FIRST

Bells: lol

They played many rounds after that. And voted out Suiryu a lot too. And killed Zakkos in the first rounds. After a while, they all stopped. 

Max had a lot of fun playing. Stinger started texting him in the group chat.

Bamboo: That was fun!

Skates: Until u killed me and everyone walked past me

Bamboo: uwu

Snec: what does that even mean?

Bamboo: OwO

Sparks: Also Snek

Sparks: How do you spell your name?

Bamboo: Yeah, Sneck

Bamboo: I’m getting confused

Bamboo: Aaaaaand I’m left on read

Sparks: The world may never know

Sparks: When we were at the tournament, they said Snek

Bamboo: When we were at the association

Bamboo: they put Sneck

Skates: Look at his ID

Skates: Its not that hard

Bamboo: where is his wallet then

Skates: His suit??

Sparks: I don’t know if you've ever seen the random stuff he has in there. 

Sparks: It doesn’t look like if has stuff but jesus

Sparks: He pulled a large flash light one time

Bamboo: How about the pencil case that one time

Sparks: He even pulled out a sign from nowhere!!!!

Skates:.....

Skates: Anyway

Skates: Next time change stage

Bamboo: And don’t teach Sneck how to play that one

Snec: I’ll look that up myself thank you very much

Bamboo: OH SHIT

Sparks: Is there anyone else who can play?

Snec: Sui said he was going to ask his sister

Bamboo: HE HAS A SISTER??

Sparks: Sourface said he coudn’t today

Sparks: do you think Suiryu knows fake Charanko?

Bamboo: fake who?

Sparks: a guy who wore a wig to the tournament and beat Suiryu.

Skates: he fought Suiryu and won??

Snec: I dont think Saitama plays that game

Sparks: u know him?

There was a long paused.

Snec: He and Demon Cyborg signed up to be heroes the same say I did the orientation. 

Skates: Sneck

Skates: did you rookie crushed him

Sparks: I don't think he did

Sparks: I think Saitama crushed him instead

Snec: ENOUGH

Bamboo: Moving on

Bamboo: I’ll find someone

Snec: Well boys, I’m getting tired

Snec: I’m going to sleep 

Skates: Same

Snec: Night

Skates: Night

Bamboo: Bye!

Sparks: Night!

Sparks: Also go to sleep Stinger

Bamboo: :(

Bamboo: Fine

Bamboo: Night

**Author's Note:**

> So the last part where they talked about Sneck's suit is a reference to the sign that said *none of this os real* out of his suit


End file.
